


Crystal Clear

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Plans For The Future, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Amity discovers the source of Luz's recent string of stellar date ideas.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Amity Blight, Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Kudos: 97





	Crystal Clear

You wouldn't think having a perfect girlfriend would be something to be suspicious of. Well, you weren't Amity Blight.

"So you're suspicious that Luz keeps coming up with perfect gifts, hang-outs, and romantic stuff? I'm failing to see the issue here, Mittens."

This suspicion was being relayed to Ed and Em as Amity peered around the corner, looking for a sign of Luz.

"The issue is it's suspicious. We're talking about Luz for Titan's sake. She somehow blew a hole in a wall making me pancakes once. And now she's knocking it out of the park every time. Something is up, and I'm determined to find out what."

Her siblings shook their heads.

"Well, have fun with that Queen Crazy. Try not to get dumped when your girlfriend finds out you're spying on her."

Amity barely noticed that little snipe as they walked away, still scouting for Luz.

"It's not spying. It's...well, it's not spying at least. Where is she anyway? She usually comes this way after class."

A tap on the shoulder broke Amity from her searching.

"Hey, beautiful. What'cha doing?"

What she was doing was resisting the urge to scream in surprise at being snuck up on. She quickly spun around, greeted to the girl she was looking for.

"Oh, Luz. There you are. I mean, I wasn't looking for you or anything. I have plenty of other things on my mind that aren't you."

Luz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I totally believe you. So, you wanna do something this weekend? Eda is going to be out of town. Something about an annual game of Tiddlywinks for her soul or something like that. So it'd just be you and me."

She gave her the flirty, fluttery eyes for a little extra convincing.

_Wait. This is exactly what I need. She wants to do something together? Oh, you beautiful...really beautiful...seriously, stop with the eyes. It's distracting. Anyway, time to figure out how she's doing this._

"I'd enjoy that very much. What exactly did you have in mind? It's not going to end with us running from angry squid people like when we went to the beach, is it?"

Luz both chuckled and slightly shuddered in revulsion at that memory.

"Don't worry. I've got it all figured out. But uh...it's a surprise. Yeah, that's it. A surprise...I have to go take care of something really quick. If you'll excuse me."

She pecked Amity on the cheek and took off, her witch GF chuckling as she rubbed her cheek.

"I've got you now, human."

What followed was Luz very badly trying to not look suspicious as she walked down the halls of the school. Awkwardly waving at passersby and trying to make herself look less fishy by whistling...badly. And a few paces behind her was Amity, trying discreetly tail her. She wasn't doing great either, but Luz was seemingly oblivious enough to not notice her.

"Where is she going exactly? There's nothing down this way but a janitor's closet."

And as if on cue, Luz ducked into said janitor's closet when she was sure the coast was clear.

"...Okay, now this is getting odd."

Looking to make sure no one was coming, Amity strolled over and pressed her ear to the door.

"What are you up to in there, Luz?"

Not surprisingly, she couldn't hear much through a solid door.

"Alright, let's see what you're being so secretive about."

Amity threw the door open, finding a very surprised Luz sitting there with-

"Well, that certainly explains things."

An ord from the Oracle Track class.

"Quick, shut the door before someone sees me! I'm not supposed to have this thing!"

Amity did as asked, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"So this is where all these perfect date ideas and such have been coming from I'm guessing?"

Luz sheepishly nodded.

"I mean, it didn't start that way. I was just practicing my Oracle skills and well...I mean, after the whole squid thing...and the pancake incident...and angering that forest spirit...I'm really bad at this whole thing. So I cheated a little. Looked ahead a little to make sure when I was trying to woo you, it went perfectly."

Amity sighed and sat down beside her as she kept talking.

"I mean you're amazing. And you deserve an amazing time when we hang out."

Amity rolled her eyes and planted a solid smooch on her.

" _Mi Belleza_ , hanging out with you is never not amazing. Sure, sometimes your idea of a date leads to things like the aforementioned pancake incident, but that's you. You're a sentimental dope who always tries her best, even when it backfires. And that's why I like you. So no more peeking. If you want to wow Amity Blight, you don't get to cheat. Deal?"

Luz nodded and returned the smooch in kind.

"Deal. I guess that means I have to think of something for us to do this weekend...ooh, do you like slasher movies?"

Before Amity could answer, the door swung open again. The very irritated head of the Oracle Track class standing there.

"So that's where the missing crystal ball went. I knew I sensed Oracle magic coming from this closet lately. I'll see both of you in detention come Monday. Now hand it over and both of you get out of the closet."

Luz meekly handed it over as the two exited together.

"Well, I got you in trouble again. I'm really not worth the trouble sometimes, am I?"

Amity took her hand as they walked.

"You're always worth the trouble, silly."

As they walked away, the teacher couldn't help but be curious.

"Let's take a little peek."

With a wave of her hand, a vision of the future appeared in the ball.

"Huh. Didn't think they'd last that long...or that they wouldn't invite me to the wedding. Spoiled kids."


End file.
